


Row D, Section 3

by fluffycas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffycas/pseuds/fluffycas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is feeling a little weird Christmas shopping when he's home from college until he sees a familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Row D, Section 3

**Author's Note:**

> Because I saw an old friend at Walmart today & after explaining to Leesh how it went, I couldn’t stop thinking about this. I’ll never be sorry for fluff ok

Christmas shopping was always… odd, but when you came home from college it seemed even worse. Everyone was at school, or at work, and chances are you’re ducking and dodging old classmates at the other end of the aisle, but this time Dean was doing just the opposite. Starring at Christmas tree toppers was an old friend, his lab partner from high school. It’s only been a few months, what’s the chance Cas forgot about him? _Castiel Milton,_ of all people, in the same store and the same aisle as him right now? Maybe if he just eases his cart down a little and pretends not to see him…

“Dean?” Came a familiar voice that Dean missed too much for his own good. He turned around, a smile too wide on his face as he stared back at a soft smile. “Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas,” Dean smiled back and abandoned his cart to hug him, a sigh of relief when he felt strong arms wrap around him. I mean, Dean took a shower before he came, so hopefully he smelled alright. When they pulled back, there were two huge smiles on their faces.

“Home for Christmas?” Dean asked as he walked backwards towards his cart and Cas’ nod was directed by towards the ever so important tree toppers.

“Samandriel wants a bigger tree this year and new decorations,” Cas and his dramatic sigh with included eye roll never failed to make Dean smile. He pulled his cart up next to Castiel’s before observing them with him.

“Well, he’s five, so he’d like this one,” Dean said as he picked up a larger star that was clear, but lit up when it was plugged in. “Sammy picked out one just like this when he was his age,” he smiled over to Cas who seemed to be staring at him just like he always did: intense with wide blue eyes, like there wasn’t a chance he missed a word he said.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas said sincerely before putting it in his cart. That’s when Dean noticed that was the only thing in his cart. They both stared at the emptiness for a moment before Cas spoke again. “Would you mind helping me?”

After that they spent the next thirty minutes debating over what ornaments to put on the tree and rather they should be glass or shatterproof or gold or silver and what shape and what lights to put on the house and… well, maybe it was closer to forty-five minutes than thirty. And after all of that, there wasn’t a tree in either of their carts.

“We should get matching trees,” Cas said quietly as they stared at all the trees on display. His face was pensive and a little worried, even if he could only see his profile. Deciding on a tree should be easy, all their labs went just fine and they made every decision together.

“Alright,” Dean nodded and Cas looked relieved as he sported the same soft smile as always. They continued to stare at the trees silently for a moment before they walked opposite directions. Maybe if they decided on a different tree, it’d look the same? What if Cas found one of those white trees with the lights already on it? Sam would really let him have it. Fortunately enough, they ended up at the same tree. Without thinking about it, they both reached out to touch it and blushed when their fingers touched.

“Is this the one?” Dean asked as he looked over at Cas who looked back at him as he nodded.

“It’s the one.” God, Dean really hoped that had double meaning as he tried to hide his blush by leaning forward to read the number on the tree to find it on the wall.

At checkout, Dean found the shortest line, even if it was three people ahead of them, and let Cas go in front of him. Most of their conversation consisted of Christmas and how Cas’ family had been. Turns out they both missed home more than they thought they would and their mother’s cooking and babying them too much. College was hard and busy and this break was much needed for both of them.

“My roommate is fine, but he’s no Cas,” Dean grinned and Cas laughed as they started putting their things on the conveyor belt.

“Are you two together?” Asked the girl at the register. There was silence and blushing and maybe Dean’s eyes got wider. “Not like, _together_ , but… did you come together, are you… checking out together?” Dean watched Cas shake his head, glancing back at his old friend from high school who just looked down at his cart and continued moving the items. No they were never together and they never would be because Cas was… well, he was Cas and too good for Dean. When Cas finished checking out, though, he didn’t go to his car like Dean thought he would. He stayed back and waited for him to finish up.

“Where did you park?” he asked as the girl checking him out bagged his tangerines. What? He liked them and they were easy to peel. Give him a break.

“Near the back, you?”

“Row D, Section 3.”

Dean couldn’t help his laugh as he slid his credit card through the machine and took his receipt. Count on Cas to know exactly where he parked.

As they walked out and the kind old lady highlighted both of their receipts, it was time for them to part ways.

“I’ll walk you to your car,” Cas decided as he searched the lot that had become far more full, but how could you miss Baby? Dean just followed behind him with a smile because this felt too familiar and suddenly he wondered why the hell he didn’t drive out to Cas’ college every weekend to spend time with him?

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean smiled as he unlocked the doors and started putting his things in the backseat. Cas stood there nervously, adjusting his sweater far too often in a two minute span. “You alright?” Dean asked as he stood up straight, stepping a little closer to Cas in case he was about to fall over. It was cold outside, maybe he needed a coat on? And a scarf, his cheeks looked a little flush…

“Do you… I’d like to see your tree when it’s done,” Cas said as his eyes looked up at Dean’s. Dean wasn’t as clueless as Sam thought, he knew Cas wanted to come over and of course he’d have him.

“’Course, stop by this weekend. And, uh, I’ll call you? Same number?” Dean really hoped he _didn’t_ have the same number because that means Cas ignored his one and only text to him right after school started. When he didn’t get a text back? He thought… God, he didn’t even remember that stupid text when he saw Cas, like it didn’t even ma-

“I got a new phone, my old one… it may have fallen in the toilet,” Cas blushed a little when Dean laughed and then glared at him. “But, may I have your number again?” Numbers were exchanged, hands were brushed against each other, and the wind kicked up a little before Dean got in his car and waved goodbye to Cas who glanced back exactly six times before making it to Row D, Section 3.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ;*


End file.
